¿Que sucedio ayer?
by Koro Ang
Summary: -Pero aun no se porque el Teme y Sakura-chan aun estan enojados conmigo, si fui yo el que le pago a la grua-/Fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sintieron la respiracion del otro.Sus corazones estaban totalmente acelerados, golpeaban con tanta fuerza que parecia que querian salirse para encontrase con el otro, era el momento mas romantico de sus vidas, cerraron los ojos y...


**Este One-shot va dedicado para Meli Leyer espero que te guste ^^**

**Ni los personajes de Naruto ni las canciones me pertenecen, lastima lastima soy pobre aun jejejeje.**

**En cada cancion encontraran el enlase del video por si quieren escucharlas ^^ es un one-shot con banda sonora jejejejeje disfrutenlo. Ya saben tienen que quitar los espacios vale.**

* * *

En los pasillos de la Academia Konoha se escuchaban los murmuros, conversaciones y gritos de los alumnos, quienes caminaban hacia sus respectivos salones.

El tema de todos en esa mañana era la "Gran Fiesta" del fin de semana y en especial de los integrantes de la banda más famosa en todo el lugar los Ichizoku-Kurai, hablaban de su música y sus sexis integrantes, en el caso de las femeninas.

-Supe que no llegaron a dormir- una chica de cabello café entraba a su salón junto con su amiga peli morada –dicen que llegaron apenas al amanecer, quizás siguieron la fiesta por otro lado-

Ambas miraron hacia atrás a donde se encontraban Sai, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto dormidos.

-Pues no se- la peli morada se sentó y se acerco a su amiga –pero que envidia de Sakura, ella estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo-

Ambas miraron de nuevo atrás hacia la pelirosa imaginándose todo tipo de cosas geniales que pudieron haber hecho anoche. El salón iba llenando y también miraban hacia los cuatros desvelados del salón. Chismes y rumores giraron por toda la escuela acerca de ellos, unos los tomaban por héroes, otros por atrevidos, irresponsables unos mas por geniales. Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de todos preguntándose ¿que habrán hecho anoche?

*/*/*/*/*

-Y bien, ¿Por qué no llegaron anoche?- una rubia de coleta se sentó junto a la pelirosa, estaban en el jardín del colegio congregados bajo uno de los grandes árboles como siempre.

-Todo fue culpa de Naruto- Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido, a de más de unas ojeras enormes

-No es verdad, ttebayo- el rubio levanto la cabeza, la cual estaba en las piernas de Hinata, y trato de defenderse

-Si fue tu culpa- Sasuke le dijo de forma dura, el enfado se notaba por todo su ser

-Tu fuiste quien dejo las luces encendidas de la van,- Sai sin poder mas con el sueño fue hacia su novia para recostarse en sus piernas –por eso se le bajo la batería-

-Ok, ok si fue mi culpa- Naruto volvió a recostar su cabeza, mientras Hinata le acariciaba el cabello –Pero aun no se porque el Teme y Sakura-chan están tan enfadados conmigo todavía, si fui yo el que le pago a ala grúa y fue por ella-

-Bueno eso sí- Sai decía de forma calmada casi ya quedándose dormidos –ya no yo que fui con Naruto y ya se me está pasando el enfado-

Tanto Ino como Hinata voltearon a ver a Sakura y Sasuke, quienes ya no respondieron nada y la primera bajo la mirada mientras que Sasuke solo cerraba los ojos ignorando a todos. Las dos chicas empezaron a preguntarse ¿Qué habrá pasado ayer que estaban así?

-FLASH BACK-

En cierto lugar apartado de la carretera se escuchaba el ambiente de fiesta a todo lo que da, cada 6 meses los alumnos de la Academia tienen todo un fin de semana para relajarse y ello deciden hacer fiesta en grande. La de esta ocasión fue en las afueras de la ciudad, era una construcción abandonada y quedaba a unas 2 horas y media de la carretera en carro. Todos los jóvenes disfrutaban del ambiente, la comida, la compañía y la música.

-Bien chicos quien quiere mas música- Naruto, uno de los guitarristas de la banda, grito por el micrófono haciendo que todos los jóvenes gritaran emocionados –pero lamento decirles que esta será la última de la noche, ya saben tenemos que volver a la cárcel digo la escuela ttebayo, pero esperamos que la disfruten-

( www . youtube watch ? v = 1dsme4viQiU)

Sakura comenzó a tocar la pandereta después Deidara le siguió tocando el bajo, entro Sai con la batería y Naruto tocando el acorde con la guitarra

Go!…

Sasuke e Itachi entraron con voz y segunda guitarra respectivamente.

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey?

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea! ...

De pronto todos dejaron de tocar dejando solo la voz

I said, are you going to be my girl? ...

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine  
And I really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
That I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money  
When you look like that, do ya honey?

Big black boots,  
Long brown hair,  
She's so sweet  
With her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
Ain't got much to say,  
Before I let you get away, yea!

Igual dejaron solo la voz cortando de tajo la música

I said, are you going to be my girl?

Naruto, junto con las palmas de Sasuke y del público, toco solamente rasgueando la guitarra, entro Itachi con el solo de guitarra y Deidara, Sai y Sakura comenzaron a tocar

Oh yea...

Oh yea...

C'mon! ...

I could see,  
You home with me,  
But you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea

Todos comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y chiflar mientras Ichizoku-Kurai se despedían desde la tarima y comenzaban a bajar.

*/*/*/*/*

-Estuvieron geniales- Ino abrazo a Sai y se fueron afuera para subir los instrumentos a la van

-Me gusto la ultima canción- Hinata traía una caja con cables y los micrófonos la cual Itachi se la quito para llevarla a la van –Naruto-kun te veías guapo tocando la guitarra- la chica se sonrojo y también hizo que su novio se sonrojara y le diera un beso

-Bien esto es lo último- Deidara traía un amplificador y Tayuya traía las guitarras, las cuales subieron a la van y cerraron la puerta

-Bien entonces vámonos- Itachi saco las llaves de su carro y miro a los demás –conmigo quien se va a ir-

-Yo, Tayuya, Peni, Hinata, Ino y Sakura-Deidara tomo la mano de su novia y se fueron al camaro seguidos de Peni

-Bien nos vemos mañana- Ino se despidió de Naruto, Sasuke y al final abrazo a Sai dándole un beso de despedida.

Adiós- Naruto fue quien se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo, dándole un beso suave provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo mientras le sonreía

-Itachi- la ojiverde, quien no se movía viendo el camaro llenarse con ella serian 7 en el carro y era un camino algo largo, se acerco al pelinegro mayor – ¿vamos a caber?-

-Pues apretados- Itachi capto la pregunta de la pelirosa, iban a ir muy incomodas atrás.

-Si quieres que Sakura venga con mostros- el Uchiha menos había escuchado la pequeña conversación de su hermano y la pelirosa.

No es que especialmente quisiera que viniera Sakura pero era la mejor opción. Ino era muy ruidosa y de antemano sabía que no se quedaba quieta estando Sai cerca. Y Hinata, no le caia mal al contrario se le hacía muy tranquila y callado algo que agradecía en viajes largos, pero el rollo ahí era Naruto y si solo no lo aguantaba no quería imaginarse el camino con Hinata y el.

-Bueno- Itachi se despidió de Sakura y miro a los otros 3 muy serio –cuiden de Sakura entendido-

Los otros asintieron asustados mientras Sasuke bufaba y rodaba los ojos.

*/*/*/*/*

Después de media hora de camino Sasuke sintió rara la camioneta y de pronto comenzó a detenerse poco a poco, el pelinegro alcanzo a orillarse y comenzó a encender de nuevo la van sin ningún resultado, lo intento unas dos veces más. Los demás solo lo miraban sin decir ni un pio, ya que el chico no tenía buena cara.

-Batería baja- Sasuke golpeo el volante y miro a Sai con ganas de acecinarlo

-A mi ni me veas- le dijo al Uchiha el cual solo levanto una ceja –recuerda que fue Naruto el que la traía en la tarde- Sai sonrió como sabia hacerlo, mientras miraba hacia el retrovisor a un rubio muy nervioso.

Sasuke se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se asomo hacia atrás con cara de fiera apunto de aventarse a su presa.

-Jejejeje… jeje… je… ¿je?- el rubio miraba a todos lados buscando un milagro o algo que lo salvara de la furia de su amigo.

Sin esperarlo, Sasuke se le aventó al rubio dándole golpes mientras Naruto gritaba y pataleaba. Sai y Sakura intentaban separarlos.

-Ya, calmado- Sai logro jalar al Uchiha aventándolo en su asiento, Sasuke solo bufo cruzándose de brazos mientras por el retrovisor veía a Naruto con ojos nada amables.

-Eto…- el Uzumaki intentaba salvar su cuello diciendo lo primero que paso por su mente –Porque no llamamos una grúa para que venga por nosotros ttebayo-

-Baka, ¿ya viste tu móvil acaso?- la ojiverde le acomodo un buen mapa y sacando su móvil se lo mostro al rubio –No hay señal en esta zona-

-La única opción que veo es que Naruto valla por una grúa- Sai volteo hacia atrás al igual que Sasuke para propinarle su castigo al atarantado de Naruto, Sakura solo lo veía con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Que?- el rubio salto en su defensa -¿Yo solo ttebayo?-

-Tiene razón iré con el- Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió azotándola en el proceso.

-Me… mejor tu ven conmigo Sai- Naruto sabia el grado de enfado del Uchiha y estaba a máxima potencia, no quería arriesgarse a que Sasuke lo enterrara vivo por ahí o lo aventara a los osos.

-Aaah! Está bien- Sai suspiro resignado y empezando a tener compasión por Naruto, salió de la van para informarle a Sasuke.

-Pues, vamos afuera- Sakura abrió la puerta y salió rodeando la van para quedar con Sasuke y Sai.

-Ni modo, ttebayo- el ojiazul también salió poniéndose entre Sai y Sakura quedando muy, muy lejos del Uchiha.

-Está bien- Sasuke se recargo en la puerta de la van cruzándose de brazos –Pero no tarden-

-Procuraremos- Sai empujo con el brazo a Naruto un poco y camino hacia la carretera.

-Al rato nos vemos- Naruto también camino pero ya quedando en una distancia prudente volteo hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa zorruna –No vallan a aprovechar nuestra ausencia cochinotes-

Sasuke se incorporo rápidamente y miro al rubio con ganas de matarlo, el cual pelo los ojos y salió corriendo alcanzando a Sai. Mientras atrás quedaban una pelirosa muy sonrojada y un pelinegro bastante enojado.

-Baka- los dos habían dicho al unisón tensándose más si era posible.

Mientras la ojiverde se metió a la van de nuevo, se recostó en el asiento trasero quedando a lo largo. Sasuke se dirigió al asiento del piloto y se metió reclinándolo para también acostarse un rato seria una larga espera.

El ambiente se sentí muy tenso y había mucho silencio, demasiado. Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, se conocían porque eran parte del mismo grupo de amigos desde la secundaria pero nunca se habían quedado solos, era extraña la situación parecía que apenas y se conocían como dos extraños.

La pelirosa, conocida por se desinhibida y sociable además de muy parlanchina, estaba callada mirando a todos lados sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta podía escuchar su respiración. Y el Uchiha, aunque no era muy abierto, si era conocido por ser algo bromista y sobretodo sarcástico en cualquier situación y lo más extraño es que estando con los demás hacia enojar a Sakura, pero en esta ocasión sentía que no podía, se sentía fuera de lugar sin saber que hacer por primera vez.

Parecía que la van de pronto era más pequeña, la pelirosa no encontró otra cosa más que sacar sus audífonos y conectarlos a su Ipod, se coloco uno solamente por si le hablaba el Uchiha, lo cual dudaba mucho.

Sasuke veía desde el retrovisor a la pelirosa, todos sus movimientos y gestos que hacia al escoger una canción, por pura curiosidad había volteado al no escuchar ni una palabra de la habladora numero uno de mundo y no pudo dejar de verla, le parecía gracioso como fruncía el seño y lo que más lo tenía presto era la forma en la que mordía su labio inferior sin darse cuenta, después de un ratito vio que dejo el aparato en sus piernas, señal de que había escogido una canción, y vio como fijaba su vista hacia afuera dejando ver su perfil. El Uchiha se quedo un rato mas viéndola la pelirosa movía los labios, supuso que estaba cantando.

-¿Qué canción escuchas?- no supo la razón exacta del porque, pero quería saber cuál era la canción que la tenía tan concentrada, a de mas que tenia curiosidad de saber los gusto musicales de la chica.

-Este…- Sakura tomo el aparto y le puso pausa, por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado pero al ver como el pelinegro la veía como esperando respuesta se calmo tantito y miro al Uchiha –Blue Jeans de Blur-

-¿Te gusta Blur?- el ojinegro se recostó de lado para verla mejor. Esto era interesante

-Si- la ojiverde se sonrojo un poco ante la mirada oscura del pelinegro -¿los conoces?- pregunto un poco bajo, no quería alzar la voz, sentía que echaría a perder el momento.

-Si…- Sasuke no podía dejar de verla, ese sonrojo la hacía ver inocente y tierna pensaba –de hecho me gusta esa canción es una de mis preferidas-

-Je… ¿en serio?- Sakura sonrió un poco, Kami debía de estar de su lado, fue una suerte que escogiera esa canción, la elección perfecta pensó –a mí me gusta mucho la de Battery in your Legs-

-Yo sé tocar esa canción en el teclado, no está muy difícil- de pronto Sasuke se quedo viendo fijamente a Sakura y estaba callado -espérame- puso el asiento bien y salió de la camioneta.

La pelirosa se sorprendió un poco por ese cambio y cuando apenas se preguntaba el porqué, escucho que abrían la puerta de atrás, volteo y vio al pelinegro buscar algo entre los aparatos, vio como sacaba una bocina y luego volvía a buscar sacando una mochila de cual saco un paquete de pilas y se las coloco a la pequeña bocina luego conecto un cable blanco y vio que sacaba su Iphone y lo colocaba arriba de la bocinita después ya no lo vio.

La pelirosa no tenía ni idea de que era lo que hacia el chico, cuando menos lo pensó se abrió la puerta donde estaba y vio a Sasuke que la sostenía.

-¿Bailamos?- Sasuke tenía la mano extendida hacia ella. Sakura se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto así estaba con una mirada diferente, más tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa, después vio la mano del pelinegro.

-S… si- sonrió la ojijade tomando la mano del muchacho.

Este la jalo un poco para que saliera y cerró la puerta. Se fueron a la parte trasera de la van donde se encontraba la bocina en la orilla de la cajuela. Sasuke sin soltar la mano de la pelirosa le puso play a la canción y comenzó a sonar la de Blue Jeans.

( www . youtube watch ? v = QvpIcK0xV4A)

Como es una tonada lenta y tranquila bailaban despacio. La pelirosa tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho del pelinegro sintiendo su aroma y escuchando sus latidos. Sasuke la tenía abrazada de la cintura y sintió como esta ponía su pequeña mano en su hombro y la otra la dejaba en su pecho. Sintió el aroma de la pelirosa, era a cereza, se sentía tranquilo y bien a tal grado que recargo su cabeza en la de la pelirosa y cerró los ojos disfrutando la canción, la noche, la cercanía de la pelirosa y ese delicioso aroma que le comenzaba a gustar.

*/*/*/*/*

Llevaban rato sentados en la cajuela escuchando música muy bajito, varias canciones del pelinegro Sakura las conocía y otras preguntaba nombre o grupo. Desde hace rato habían platicado de cosas sin importancias gustos en cuanto a la música, a diferencia de hace rato se sentía muy agosto en la compañía del otro.

-Ya conociéndote mejor- la pelirosa volteo a ver a Sasuke y le sonrió –no eres tan amargado como aparentas-

-Y tú no eres tan molesta como creía- Sasuke le sonrió arrogante y cuando la pelirosa lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un puchero comenzó a reír despreocupado. Cosa que sorprendió a Sakura de gran manera.

-Que es tan gracioso- la Haruno recompuso su expresión tornándola a una de enfado, que no le salió muy bien porque una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al oír la risa del pelinegro.

-Nada…- el pelinegro se calmo dejando solo la sonrisa sincera, que provoco que la pelirosa se sonrojara por lo apuesto que se veía -Nada-

Por cosas de la vida, comenzó a sonar la canción Whit Me, Sasuke y Sakura no podían despegar su vista del otro.

( www . youtube watch ? v = k0sWPL68zi8)

Sasuke, a pesar de haber estado con muchas chicas y haber tenido infinidad de novias, nunca había sentido esto que ahora la pelirosa le provocaba con solo mirarlo. No era el típico deseo que sentía por otras, ya que la chica no era una belleza exuberante como Karin o Ino por ejemplo, Sakura era más sencilla, menudita y sin mucho arreglo pero tenía algo que empezaba a hechizar al Uchiha, empezando por su mirada. Se sentía diferente y le gustaba esa sensación.

Sin despegar los ojos del rostro de ella, el ojinegro movió su mano buscando la de la chica rozándola con los dedos para después entrelazarlos con los suyos. La pelirosa se tenso un poco, aun así no separo su mano, lo que hizo fue voltear a verlas algo sorprendida.

-Sakura- el pelinegro la llamo en un leve susurro.

La chica de ojos jade volteo y Sasuke pudo ver el sonrojo más fuerte en sus mejillas a demás tenia los labios un poco abiertos, quería probarlos, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro acariciar sus mejillas. La pelirosa se sentía en un sueño y el pelinegro sentía que nunca había vivido un momento así desde que tenía memoria.

Sus corazones estaban totalmente acelerados, golpeaban con toda su fuerza, como si quisieran salirse para encontrase con el otro, era el momento mas romántico de sus vidas, cerraron los ojos y…

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAN! ¡TEMEEEE! ¡VOLVIMOOOS!- el rubio grito desde la ventana de la grúa, haciendo que Sai y el pobre conductor se taparan los oídos.

El rubio se bajo y fue hacia la parte trasera de la van encontrando a un Sasuke molesto quitándole las pilas a la bocina y una Sakura, molesta también, caminando hacia su lugar en la van.

Sasuke cerró las puertas y se dirigió a la grúa golpeando en la cabeza a Naruto en el camino.

-Iteee- el rubio se sobo su cabecita – ¿porque me pegas ttebayo?-

-Por usuratonkachi dobe- el pelinegro siguio su camino metiéndose a la grúa con Sai. "Valla amigo que tengo" pensó molesto.

-No puedo creer que sigan enojados conmigo- el rubio se subió a la van, antes de que la engancharan a la grúa – Sakura-chan, que tu y el Teme no pueden perdonarme-

-Nunca Baka- Sakura estaba enfadada, se puso los audífonos y cerro sus ojos –"KYYAAAA, porque a mí, Naruto Baka"- pensó

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-Eres un completo Baka- la ojijade miro a Naruto enfadada.

-Mph- el pelinegro abrió sus ojos y también quería matar a Naruto con la mirada, de hecho no estaba lejos de imaginarse torturando al rubio.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso. Sakura se levanto y se fue y Sasuke no tardo en seguirla alcanzándola, los demás solo vieron como Sasuke le decía lago provocando que la ojijade lo codeara en el costado y después escucharon su risa y lo que más los descoloco fue ver a Sasuke sonriéndole, ambos se perdieron entre la multitud de alumnos que entraban.

-Dios los hace y ellos se juntan supongo- Sai alzo la mirada viendo a su novia sonreír después de haber dicho eso.

Hinata también sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga pronto les contaría lo que paso. Sai y Naruto no lo podían creer de su amigo, nunca se había comportado así con la pelirosa, y después de una noche de estar solo resulta que ya son muy unidos, eso los tenia confundidos, muy, muy confundidos. Por la mente de los cuatro paso la misma pregunta ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

* * *

**Bueno e aqui esta creacion jejejeje, digamne que les parecio ya saben que sus opiniones y comentarios son la pieza principal en un fic a solo un clic y podran opinar se acepta de todo ttebayo. Sobre todo en las canciones diganme que les parecieron, si estuvieron bien acomodadas al momento etc...**

** sin mas que un dulce y tierno ciao ... Koro.**


End file.
